The Wings of wolves
by Hoizone
Summary: Suite à une prophétie d'Angela, Eragon et Murtagh rentre au pays pour y déménager l'Académie des Dragonniers. Bientôt, une cité se dresse autour de l'établissement avec ses propres lois et ses propres gardes. Lesquels ont des difficultés avec un groupe de personnes appelés les Loups Argentés... Mais quels secrets cachent-ils et qui sont-ils véritablement...?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey les gens !_

 _Comme promis, j'ai changé d'histoire pour ma fanfic sur Eragon... Et je vous promets que, cette fois-ci, se sera beaucoup moins... Nul ? Oui, je crois que c'est le mot... Je me suis relus plusieurs fois sur la précédente et je me suis dis que réécrire cette fic était de l'ordre de l'urgence nationale (je plaisante, jamais une fic ne sera une urgence de ce niveau là XD). Bref, je vais arrêter mon blabla sans intérêt et juste prévenir que 1/ la grande majorité des personnages appartiennent à Christopher Paolini 2/ que le contexte (à savoir après la chute de Galbatorix) appartient également au même auteur 3/ que certains personnages (une minorité...) ainsi que l'histoire qui va suivre en revanche, m'appartienne._

 _Bonne lecture (enfin, j'espère...) ;)_

 **Petit prologue** **:**

Eragon, après avoir retrouvé Murtagh suite à son départ d'Alaguesia, fonda avec celui-ci une école de Dragonniers. Gardant contact avec Arya grâce à l'Eldurani de Glaedr, ils purent établir un étrange système : ils envoyaient des œufs de dragons à la reine des elfes au fur et à mesure, laquelle organisaient leur redistribution à travers toute la contrée, avec l'aide de Nasuada et , ensuite, les jeunes nouveaux dragonniers passaient par un portail magique avec leur dragon pour arriver dans l'Académie, comme Murtagh s'était amusé à baptiser l'établissement. Cependant, suite à une prédiction d'Angela, la décision de déplacer l'Académie en Alaguesia fût prise. Celle-ci se vu construire en plein milieu du désert d'Alaguesia. Et si, au début, elle se composa uniquement des bâtiments nécessaires aux Dragonniers en devenir, une cité naquît rapidement tout autour de l'édifice dont l'architecture se rapprochait à un gigantesque château. Cette nouvelle ville, régît par les Dragonniers qui élurent Eragon (contre son grès) pour roi et Murtagh pour conseiller, fût prénommé la Citadelle. C'est ici que débute notre histoire.

 **Chapitre 1** **:**

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux auburn observait en silence l'oeuf qui se trouvait devant elle. Il était exceptionellement rare que l'un d'entre eux tombe entre les mains de ceux qui vivaient dans les bas-fonds de la Citadelle. Et lorsque cela arrivait, cela représentait une chance inespéré pour se sortit de la misère. L'oeuf se mit à gigoter, avant de se fendiller peu à peu, laissant s'échapper de léger grognement de concentration. La fillette n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsque le petit dragonneau sortit enfin de sa coquille protectrice pour présenter à ses yeux sa bouille noire, ses petits crocs et sa minuscule langue rose qu'elle aperçut lorsqu'il se mit à baîller. Ébahie, elle tendit lentement et précautieusement la main vers la petite créature qui tendit le cou pour lui permettre de la toucher. Une douleure fulgurante irradia dans sa paume pour disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, laissant place à la marque argentée des Dragonniers. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa derrière la petite qui se retourna, arborant un sourire éblouissant qui se communiqua rapidement aux lèvres rosées de la silhouette en question dont l'oeil argenté reflétait une joie sans nom...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chaque année, une fête était organisée afin d'acceuillir les nouveaux futurs Dragonniers dont la tranche d'âge s'élevait habituellement de 4 à 45 ans. La fillette aux cheveux auburn avait été choisi deux jours avant cette cérémonie. Elle n'aurait donc aucunement besoin d'attendre l'année suivante pour entrée au sein de l'Académie. Timide, elle s'avança, son dragonneau dans les bras pour se plaçer à côté des autres choisis, nombreux étant beaucoup plus grands qu'elle. Elle ravala sa salive, avant de redresser plus la tête. Elle était la dernière en date à avoir été choisie par son dragon. Elle serait donc appelée en dernière pour se présenter devant leur sorte de roi et sous les yeux d'une grande majorité de la population. L'appel des noms commença. La fillette se retourna pour chercher du soutien dans la foule. Deux personnes qu'elle connaissait très bien lui sourire avec sympathie et levèrent les pouces en signe d'encouragement. Elle leur sourit en retour, un peu rassénérée. Elle se sentait tout de même un peu déçue que leur chef ne soit pas là pour l'encourager... Après tout, c'était elle qui avait assisté plus ou moins de loin à la scène durant laquelle elle s'était liée avec le dragonneau noir.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre, une silhouette encapuchonnée sourit, amusée. Elle devinait aisèment les pensées de sa très chère protégée... Elle savait que sa « petite » surprise allait très fortement lui plaire et qu'elle s'en souviendrait sans aucun doute pendant toute sa longue vie... Ce qui était d'ailleurs le but. Elle attendit donc patiement jusqu'à entendre la voix du conseiller clamer d'une voix forte le nom de sa petite protégée :

« Olarianne Temon »

La fillette s'avança, intimidée, vers l'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui la fixait en souriant, rassurant. Elle serra plus fort contre elle son petit dragon qui émit un sorte de rouronnement pour l'apaiser un peu plus. Au moment où Eragon commença à se baisser pour l'embrasser sur le front et ainsi signifier qu'à partir de maintenant elle entrait dans la grande et honorifiante famille des Dragonniers, une silhouette sortie de l'ombre rapidement, en hurlant à la lune, suivie par des vingtaines de chant identique au sien. La silhouette encapuchonée féminine bondit lestement sur l'estrade avant d'attraper par derrière la silhouette de la fillette. Celle-ci tourna son regard surpris vers celle qui l'enserrait, la bouche grande ouverte. Un sourire et un éclat argenté cueillirent ses yeux verts. L'enfant sourit joyeusement. Alors finalement, elle était venue...

La jeune femme dénoua ses bras de sa protégée avant de lever la tête et de se retourner face à la foule. Elle distingua parmis elle les membres de sa meute et sourit largement. Elle hurla à nouveau, comme l'aurait sans doute fait une louve., lançant ainsi un signal que seul celle-ci pouvait comprendre. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Une quantité non négligeable de personnes sautèrent litéralement sur l'estrade pour aller féliciter et embrasser la petite fille qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire aux éclats... Un chaos indescriptible s'installa alors que certains se mettaient à danser et à chanter dans une langue inconnue de tous (mis à part eux, évidemment...) et que d'autres faisaient des pirouettes égales à celles qu'auraient pu faire des elfes un peu n'importe où. Quand aux autres personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire la majorité de la population citadine ainsi que la majorité des Dragonniers, ils dévisageaient tous d'un œil incrédule la scène, en se demandant très probablement quand est-ce qu'ils se réveilleraient. Leur taux de réaction face à la situation quelque peu incongrue présentement approchait dangereusement du zéro absolu... Presque...

Car c'est à ce moment-là précis que la garde de la cité arriva en toute urgence dans l'objectif de faire fuir tout ces maudits fauteurs de troubles. Dès qu'ils apparurent avec leurs cuirasses argentées, les personnes qui, en effet, perturbaient la cérémonie annuelle de reconnaissance des nouveaux Dragonniers, s'enfuirent rapidement dans la foule, disparaissant à la vitesse de l'éclair de la vue des soldats officiels, lesquels n'étaient pas magiciens. Seuls restèrent trois personnes. Un homme à la barbe et aux cheveux bruns ainsi qu'une jeune femme tout aussi brune aux yeux incroyablement émeraudes. Il s'agissait des deux personnes qui avaient précédement encouragés et rassurés la petite suite à ce que celle-ci se soit tournée vers eux afin de trouver en eux du réconfort et du courage.

Quand à la troisième personne, il s'agissait bien entendu de la même silhouette féminine qui avait lancé l'assaut, laquelle s'était placée actuellement précisèment derrière l'enfant.

Le capitaine de la garde, Erzan Duren, un homme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux poivre et sel et à la barbe fournie, s'arrêta en dérapant un peu juste devant Eragon, le visage rouge, crispé par la colère.

« Encore vous ! Quelle est la raison de votre venue cette fois ?! C'est pour voler nos chers concitoyens que vous avez osé semer la pagaille durant une cérémonie si importante ?! Ou êtes-vous donc si stupides que vous osez défier même l'Ordre des Dragonniers ?! »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre et voilà de bien terribles vices que vous placez entre vos lèvres pour nous décrire, monsieur le capitaine... »(femme encapuchonnée)

« Sachez monsieur que nos buts sont bien plus nobles que ceux que vous nous attribuez. Nous somme simplement ici pour encourager l'une des nôtres dans son envol... »(femme brune)

« Tout à fait. »(homme brun)

« Après tout... Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une louve argentée entre au sein de l'Académie... »(silhouette encapuchonnée en souriant moqueusement, et en enlaçant par derrière Olarianne pour montrer son poignet sur lequel s'étend la marque d'un loup argenté en train de courir vers la lune)

« C'est impossible... »(Erzan en pâlissant fortement)

La jeune femme se contenta de ricanner. Elle redressa ensuite après avoir déposé un baiser dans les cheveux de sa petite protégée et de lui avoir murmuré sa bénédiction. Elle fit signe à ses deux amis et complices de filer sans l'atttendre. Elle se re tourna ensuite, au bord de l'estrade, vers Eragon et Murtagh qui la fixaient silencieusement en tentant de sonder infructueusement son âme. L'éclat argenté de l'un de ses yeux leur parvînt alors qu'elle prononçait ces quelques paroles avant de disparaître dans la foule, poursuivie par les gardes officiels :

« Prenez soin de cette louveteaux ou vous me le paierez en personnes... »

 **Suite au prochain épisode ;)**

 _Hoiz : Et voilà comme promis le recommencement de ma fic sur Eragon ! Qui sera normalement meilleure que celle commencée et abandonnée précédement..._


	2. Chapter 2

L'éclat argenté de l'un de ses yeux leur parvînt alors qu'elle prononçait ces quelques paroles avant de disparaître dans la foule, poursuivie par les gardes officiels :

« Prenez soin de cette louveteau ou vous me le paierez en personnes... »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Je crois que quelques explications s'imposent, capitaine Duren... »(Eragon, d'une voix calme et posée)

Eragon, Murtagh et Erzan étaient actuellement dans le bureau du chef des Dragonniers, suite au capharnaüm rencontré précédement durant la cérémonie officielle. Le capitaine de la garde poussa un profond soupire intérieurement. Il aurait amplement préféré pouvoir se charger seul de cette affaire plutôt que de devoir admettre les grandes difficultés de la garde à mettre la main sur ces vauriens. Enfin bon, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant...

« Et bien, pour tout vous avouer, messires, les responsables de l'incident de ce matin ne sont autres qu'un groupe de hors-la-lois se faisant nommé la Meute des Loups Argentés, ou plus simplement la Meute. Nous ignorons combien ils sont. C'est une sorte de bande de mercenaires. Il volent et assassinent sous contrat même s'ils volent également pour leur propres comptes. »

« Combien en avons-nous attrapé et combien ont déjà été interrogé ? » (Eragon)

« Nous n'avons pu en capturer aucun pour l'instant, messires. »

« Et pouvons-nous connaître la raison de cet... Échec ? » (Murtagh)

« Ils parviennent toujours à s'enfuir par les toits et à disparaître de notre vue. »

« Si tel est le cas, vous auriez dû nous en informer. De toute évidence, un peu d'aide magique ne fera pas de mal à l'arrestation de ces individus. » (Murtagh)

« Calmes toi Murtagh. Nous verrons pour vous envoyer un mage dans vos patrouilles. »

« Bien messires. »

Le capitaine Erzan s'inclina profondément vers l'avant, avant de prendre congés, l'air sombre. Il détestait la magie après avoir vécu une perte particulièrement douloureuse à cause de cette dernière. Ces espèces de mercenaires étranges, il se jurait qu'ils allaient le lui payer !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Hoizone ! » (oui, je suis parfaitement au courant qu'il s'agit aussi de mon pseudo, et alors ?)

La jeune fille encapuchonnée se retourna vers la direction d'où venait cet appel. Elle observa silencieusement un petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs venir vers elle. Il s'agissait en réalité de l'un de ses meilleurs agents pour marchander avec leurs clients. Et ceci qu'ils viennent au sujet d'un meurtre à commanditer ou pour un vol à effectuer. Cependant, la situation était quelque peu différente cette fois. Le commanditaire voulait absolument la rencontrer elle, la chef de la Meute, pour lui parler de l'acte à commettre. Il s'agissait du seul compromis pour cette mission. Qu'elle soit la seule qui reçoive les informations nécessaires, qu'elle soit la seule à exécuter le meurtre ou le vol, nul ne le savait encore, et qu'elle soit la seule à savoir en quoi cette mission consistait, en échange de quoi une somme très importante leur serait versé. Hoizone avait donc proposé une rencontre. Elle voulait d'abord connaître la teneur de cette demande avant de l'accepter. Car bien que la somme monétaire soit gargantuesque, cela ne faisait que renforcer sa méfiance et son doute. Elle déciderait seule si elle refuserait le travail demandé ou non.

« Il est arrivé. Mais il n'est pas vraiment seul. Des magiciens sont cachés dans l'ombre. »

« Bien. Tu peux te retirer. Je me charge du reste. »

La jeune fille ferma brièvement les yeux. En effet, elle sentait bel et bien des présences dissimulées sous un voile magique. Le gamin avait dit la vérité. La situation ne pouvait donc pas être ordinaire et les problèmes ne feraient qu'arriver, elle en était certaine. Cependant, elle et son peuple avaient l'habitude du danger. Ils ne trembleraient pas face à cette très probablement future menace potentielle. De toute manière, une de plus ou de moins... Ce n'était pas cela qui allait changer grand chose. Hoizone bondit dans la ruelle où le rendez-vous devait avoir lieu. Elle s'avança calmement, ne laissant aucunement deviner qu'elle avait connaissance de ceux qui se cachaient et ceux qui la guettaient dans l'ombre. Elle savait de toute manière son visage parfaitement dissimulé. Le danger était proche mais elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien sur ce terrain dont elle connaissait les moindres recoins.

« Vous avez fait vite. »

« Je ne fais jamais attendre un client. »

« J'aime beaucoup votre professionnalisme. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête tout en scrutant attentivement l'homme rebondant qui se trouvait face à elle. Son instinct lui cria de prendre garde à cet être qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, même par sa simple apparence de riche et verreux personnage. Ses cheveux gris, ses dents en or massif, son ventre gros, ses petits yeux noirs et malsains, tout en lui criait la cupidité, la volonté d'accéder à la plus haute puissance possible, sans oublier qu'il portait sur lui une odeur ténue que Hoizone connaissait très bien et dont elle connaissait tout le mal.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Rien de bien sorcier pour vous, je crois. Je veux simplement commanditer un meurtre. »

« Qui ? »

« Il s'agirait d'éliminer définitivement Eragon et Murtagh, les grands maîtres de cette cité. »

« Désolée mais je crains de devoir refuser. Je ne m'attaquerais pas à ceux qui ont reconstitué la paix. »

« Oh, mais je crains moi-même que vous n'ayez d'autres choix que d'accepter ma requête... »

L'homme fit un geste et les magiciens sortirent de l'ombre, encadrant la jeune femme encapuchonnée, menaçants. La jeune fille sourit mutinement.

« Vous vous trompez. On a toujours le choix. »

Sur ces mots, Hoizone disparut sans laisser de traces.

« Poursuivez la. »

« Désolé monseigneur, mais elle n'a laissé aucune trace magique derrière elle. Nous ne pouvons pas la tracer. »

Les poings de l'homme se serrèrent de rage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à informer ses supérieurs inconnus avant de faire appel à d'autres assassins et mercenaires moins difficiles en affaires.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L'homme s'avança calmement jusqu'à une boule de cristale noire par laquelle il pu communiquer son échec aux dits supérieurs qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir dans l'orbe sombre. À vrai dire, il ne les avait jamais vu, il les avait simplement écouté. Et leurs promesses de richesses, de puissance et de gloire l'avaient entièrement convaincu de se ranger sous leurs ordres.

« Va trouver d'autres assassins et d'autres mercenaires. Ils seront certainement moins efficaces et probablement moins experts mais qu'importe. Embauche les en plus grand nombre, nous te donnerons l'argent nécessaire. Quand aux Loups, méfie toi s'en. »

« Bien mon seigneur. »

La communication se coupa. Un homme de grande taille encapuchonné se retourna vers la table ronde de son Conseil.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre eux pour l'instant. Ils sont trop cachés encore dans l'ombre. Mais quand nous aurons enfin réussi à les sortir de leur tanière secrète, alors nous les écraseront tous jusqu'au dernier. »

 **La suite au prochain épisode...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Annyeong !**_

 _ **Alors, oui je suis tout à fait au courant que ça fait beaucoup trop de temps que je n'ai plus rien publié pour cette fic, tout comme deux autres d'ailleurs… J'en suis vraiment désolée… Je vais essayer de faire en sorte de ne pas être absente pendant une aussi longue période pour une fic comme ça.**_

 _ **Bref, cela dit je suis de retour. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire pour quand sera le prochain chapitre mais je vais tenter de faire un chapitre par mois pour chacune de mes fics (après comme je fais mes études, ça risque quand même de partir en steak malgré tout mais bon, je vais essayer.)**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre eux pour l'instant. Ils sont trop cachés encore dans l'ombre. Mais quand nous aurons enfin réussi à les sortir de leur tanière secrète, alors nous les écraseront tous jusqu'au dernier. »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olarianne observait toute autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés, son dragonneau noir toujours contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit, aussi grand et majestueux que ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Et pourtant, le château de la Citadelle n'était pas particulier en soit. Les couloirs étaient larges et hauts afin de pouvoir laisser passer les dragons adultes. Quelques tapisseries, symbolisant chacune l'emblème des dragonniers et celui des différents royaumes d'Alageisa, pendaient sur les murs en pierre grise. Des flambeaux éteints (parce que c'est le jour) étaient disposés régulièrement au mur. Des grandes fenêtres laissées passer la lumière du jour, juste en-dessous du plafond pour pouvoir laisser passer la lumière du jour, rendant le lieu particulièrement clair et lumineux. Ces fenêtres finissaient cependant par s'espacer, voir même disparaissez complétement à certains endroits, sans doute parce que des salles se trouvaient là.

Le groupe de nouveaux dragonniers finirent par arriver à l'intérieur d'une coure gigantesque (et c'était peu dire) et assez impressionnante puisque tous les dragonniers accompagnés de leurs dragons s'y trouvaient, formant une sorte d'allée d'honneur pour les nouveaux venus qui furent accueilli chaleureusement, avec une bonne humeur manifeste. La diversité de la foule, que ce soit par l'âge ou par la différence d'ethnie, illustrait parfaitement toute la diversité que pouvait offrir la Citadelle, pleine d'un joyeux mélange culturel dynamique.

Au bout du couloir formé par les personnes présentes en ce lieu se trouvaient les deux chefs de la Citadelle, souriant (le blond étant cependant légèrement plus expressif que son frère). Le blond se leva afin de donner un bref discours de bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues avant de se rasseoir en déclarant le temps des festivités ouvertes.

En effet, la cérémonie de bienvenue destinée aux nouvellement dragonniers avait permis de créer une occasion pour fêter, pour ceux déjà présents. Et si au début, le besoin de créer cette sorte d'événement ne paraissait pas particulièrement nécessaire, le développement et le durcissement du système d'apprentissage avaient finalement créer une certaine nécessité de se décompresser chez les élèves, ce que les professeurs avaient bien rapidement accordé.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Olarianne pu vivre l'événement le plus impressionnant de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture et de boissons différentes réunis en un seul et même lieu. Et la richesse des échanges qui pouvaient avoir lieu durant ce divertissement était telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir complétement perdue, au milieu d'un grand nombre d'adultes inconnus.

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle erra pendant un long moment, déambulant de table en table, slalomant entre les différents groupes d'individus, impressionnée, fascinée et intimidée. Elle ne put se rendre compte que depuis quelques temps déjà un jeune garçon de son âge la poursuivait depuis un certain temps, essayant de la rattraper pour l'inviter à se joindre à son groupe d'amis. Olarianne fut donc particulièrement surprise lorsque ce dernier parvînt enfin jusqu'à elle, après avoir batailler pendant un moment avec la foule qui semblait sans arrêt vouloir l'emporter au loin.

La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn accepta la proposition timidement, se laissant guider jusqu'à un groupe de personnes de son âge. Elle put ainsi de nouvelles rencontres, comme elle n'en avait jamais fait auparavant. Sa timidité et son malaise étaient palpables mais elle avait tout de même tenu bon, s'empêchant de s'enfuir en courant face à cet afflux d'individus.

Elle se lia véritablement d'amitié uniquement avec celui qui l'avait cherché auparavant, un jeune garçon aux cheveux fauves et aux grands yeux noirs. Ce dernier se chargea d'ailleurs de l'avertir, avant qu'elle ne parte suivre ceux qui devaient conduire les nouveaux venus jusqu'à leur chambre : « Fais attention à toi parce que c'est maintenant que la partie commence… ».

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hoizone observait la Cité du haut d'une de ses tours. Son attention se focalisa brièvement sur quelques patrouilles de soldats, accompagnés chacune par un magicien. Elle savait qu'ils les chercher eux. Mais elle ne s'en inquiétait cependant pas plus que cela. Ce n'était pas la présence de ces personnes qui allaient véritablement leur permettre de les trouver. La probabilité qu'ils le puissent, en tout cas, était relativement faible. Et puis… Ils avaient d'autres problèmes d'une importance bien plus capitale actuellement. Alors ils régleraient celui, mineur, des gardes plus tard.

Elle se désintéressa rapidement d'eux. Ce n'était pas eux qu'elle cherchait.

Non, elle cherchait un danger bien plus pernicieux et bien plus enfoui que celui, empli de discrétion, des soldats. Un mouvement presque imperceptible dans l'ombre attira son regard. La jeune fille s'accroupit sur le toit avant de commencer à suivre ce mouvement furtif, rapidement mais en douceur, passant souplement de toits en toits sans grande difficulté. Elle finit par distinguer dans cette ombre qu'elle poursuivait, cinq silhouettes humanoïdes. Ces dernières semblaient appartenir à celles d'hommes habitués à l'ombre, habitués au vol et à l'assassinat. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'une auberge, grâce à une porte arrière. Hoizone sauta avant d'atterrir souplement devant ladite porte, non sans avoir tout d'abord vérifier la sûreté de la rue. Elle ne devait pas être repérée. La jeune fille plaqua délicatement ses mains sur la porte franchie par ses proies précédemment et ferma les yeux. Ses sens s'élargirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse visualiser derrière ses paupières une sorte d'image mentale de l'intérieur du lieu. Elle voyait où était chacun des murs, elle distinguait où était chaque personne, elle percevait chaque son distinctivement, encore mieux que si elle avait été véritablement présente dans la pièce, bien que tout semblait demeurait plus ou moins transparent, comme si chaque chose se trouvant dans cet environnement était des bulles de savon de formes différentes. Elle repéra rapidement ses proies. Elles étaient dans une chambre à l'étage, avec une autre personne que Hoizone identifia immédiatement comme étant celui qui était venu la trouver précédemment, afin de commanditer le meurtre des seigneurs de la Cité.

La jeune fille ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, rompant sa transe. Elle fixa la fenêtre correspondant au lieu où elle pourrait trouver ses proies. Prudente, elle posa sa main sur le mur, juste en-dessous de sa cible. Elle sentit une décharge électrique se propager dans sa main et fronça les sourcils. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait… Ils étaient protégés par _lui_. Un grognement sourd lui échappa. Ça allait être plus complexe que prévu…

 **Suite au prochain épisode…**


End file.
